Bmaverick
Colonel Bret Maverick Player: Taylor K Williams Date of Birth: 11.13.2364 Gender: Male Race: Human 'PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION' Height: 6'2" Weight: 205lbs Hair: Blond Eyes: Blue Appearance: Medium build, muscular 'PERSONAL INFORMATION' Favorite Food: Steak green beans mashed potatoes with gravey Favorite Drink: Dark mead Hobbies: Orbital Sky Diving Interests: Flying, Ranching 'FAMILY INFORMATION' Parents: • Father: Commander Russel Maverick Ret. (Deceased) • Mother: Britt Maverick (Deceased) Siblings: • Sister: Kimberly Williams • Brother-In-Law: Matthew Williams Children: • Son: Lieutenant JG Kyle Calhoun Extended Family: • Nephew: Randall Williams • Niece: Natasha Williams 'STARFLEET RECORD' Rank: Brigadier General Status: Inactive (Retired) Last Held Assignment: 1st Recon Charlie Company Last Held Position: Commanding Officer Awards: • Dominion War Service Ribbon • Silver Starburst • Commendation • Commendation (2nd Award) • Commendation (3rd Award) • Starfleet Cross • Legion of Honor • Bronze Starburst • Calnarian Conflict • Distinguished Service Medal • Medal of Honor • 2nd Dominion War Service Medal - Battle of Gateway Education: Graduate, Starfleet Academy Academy Major: Flight Operations Academy Minot: Tactical/Security Additional Education/Training: Advanced Weapons Use and identification, Emergency medicine, Field Combat Survival, Advanced Fighter Combat 'Military Record' 06.00.2374: Graduates Starfleet Academy 07.01.2374: Assigned to Intrepid Class USS Avalon 07.01.2374: Assigned as Assistant Helmsman 10.10.2374: Awarded Dominion War Service Ribbon 10.13.2374: Reassigned to USS Hellespont 10.13.2374: Assigned as Helmsman 12.03.2375: USS Hellespond Dissappears into Temporal Rift 12.03.2409: USS Hellespond Emerges from Temporal Rift 12.04.2409-06.12.2410: Debriefing by Starfleet Temporal Mechanics Division 09.01.2410: Returned to Starfleet Academy for retraining 06.15.2414: Graduated from Starfleet Academy 10.12.2414: Entered ACT Program 12.01.2414: Graduated ACT Program 12.01.2414: Promoted to Ensign 12.01.2414: Assigned to USS Prophecy, NX-41599 12.01.2414: Assigned as Chief Security/Tactical Officer 03.15.2415: Promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade 06.02.2415: Assigned as Chief of Operations Officer 07.14.2415: Awarded Silver Starburst 07.14.2415: Awarded Commendation 08.22.2415: Reassigned to Gateway Station GS-1 08.22.2215: Assigned as Chief of Station Security 11.03.2415: Promoted to Lieutenant 03.22.2416: Awarded Commendation (2nd Award) 05.11.2416: Awarded Commendation (3rd Award) 05.11.2416: Transfer Officer Designation to Starfleet Marine Coprs 12.15.2416: Reassigned to 9th Recon Bravo Company USS Discovery 12.15.2416: Assigned as Commanding Officer 12.15.2416: Promoted to Major 01.19.2418: Promoted to Lieutenant Colonel 02.01.2418: Awarded Starfleet Cross 01.01.2419: Field Promotion to Colonel 01.01.2419: Awarded legion of Honor 07.31.2419: Awarded Calnarian Service Ribbon 10.01.2419: Reassigned to 3rd Recon Tango Company USS Patriot 10.01.2419: Assigned as Commanding Officer 12.01.2419: Awarded Distinguished Service Medal 01.00.2423: Awarded Medal of Honor 01.28.2423: Awarded 2nd Dominion War Service Medal 01.28.2423: Awarded Battle of Gateway Device 'BACKGROUND HISTORY' Mav graduated Starfleet Academy, the first time, in 2374. He was assigned to the Intrepid-class U.S.S. Avalon, NCC-76858, as aFCO upon Graduation. Three months later, he transferred to the Marine-Transport-Ship U.S.S. Hellespont, to serve as Marine Liaison Officer, as well as Chief FCO. Six weeks later, The Hellespont was thrown 35 years into the future, by a temporal rift. When the Hellespont returned to its own time, Mav was left behind by Order of Starfleet Command. They deemed it necessary, because of the amount of knowledge that he had acquired during debriefing. Deciding to go on with his life from this point in time, he re-applied for Starfleet. Starfleet Command approved his enlistment, with two conditions. 1) He Retrain in the academy, and 2) That his past be classified, and never be spoken of. Amendment: (2.00714.2355) Maverick has since requested permission to disclose his past to his shipmates. Admiralty is considering the Request. Request was granted. Amendment: (2.10512.1814) Mav has seen a lot in his short time in service. From the Destruction of the Prophecy, while he was in command, to suddenly becoming the parent of a gay teenager. It has meant he has had to make significant changes in his life, as well as his career. He turned down a slot on a Starship, so that his son wouldn’t be uprooted so soon after getting some of his life together. He has been commended numerous times for his action’s in the field, as well as in defense of the station, and has Instigated a full scale restructuring of the security department, aided in part by Gateway’s MCO, Major Genker. Amendment: (2.11021.2223) Seeing an opportunity to advance his career, Mav accepted a transfer to the Starfleet Marine Corps during a strange mission that led the Entire senior staff 30 years into the future and back. He was injured during this mission, but has since recovered almost fully. It was at this time, that he offered to adopt Kyle. Kyle accepted with the condition that he not have to change his name. Amendment: (2.30119.1415) Mav resigned from his post on Gateway to pursue possible advancement in his career by becoming a training officer on Earth. After 6 months, he had fully trained a complete Unit of Recon Marines and was promoted to Major. After a short vacation, he was assigned, with his unit, to the newly recommisioned USS Discovery. After a year in the vast unknowns of space, and numerous combat situations, most notably combat with a super race known as the Thal, Mav was once again promoted early in the Discovery’s second tour of exploring the unknown. Amendment (2.40803) A bright and almost perfect career was tarnished when Maverick engaged in hostile actions against a friend of Selyara’s family. For this he was sent to Starfleet medical for psych evaluations and anger management. Soon after, Maverick was goaded into a brawl with the Discovery’s Sec/Tac and thus removed from his bridge duties as well and revoked from being 2nd officer. Amendment (2.41008) Mav followed Commander Selyara when she took Command of the USS Patriot. He was more than willing to leave a ship where Marines were despised by the CO, and half her Command staff.